Handlarz Cieni
Handlarz Cieni to tajemniczy przywódca wielkiej organizacji handlującej informacjami. Nikt nie zna jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Działa za pośrednictwem swoich agentów. Handlarz Cieni widzi i wie wszystko, a jego agenci są wszędzie tam gdzie się nikt ich nie spodziewa. Niektórzy twierdzą, że Handlarz Cieni to tak naprawdę grupa osób ukrywających się pod tym pseudonimem. __TOC__ Mass Effect right|170px|Symbol organizacji Handlarza CieniW 2183 z Handlarzem Cieni chciała się skontaktować quarianka Tali’Zorach nar Rayya. Zgłosiła się ona do jego agenta znanego jako Pięść, który był właścicielem klubu Nora Chory w Okręgach. Jednak Pięść zdradził swojego pracodawcę i zaczął współpracować z Sarenem Arteriusem. Gdy prawda wyszła na jaw Handlarz Cieni wynajął krogańskiego najemnika Urdnota Wrexa, aby ten pozbył się nielojalnego agenta. Jakiś czas potem sprzedaje informacje dotyczące Cerberusa Admirałowi Kahoku. W zamian za to ma otrzymać wszystkie informacje jakie zdoła on pozyskać z ich bazy. Po śmierci admirała jeden z agentów kontaktuje się na polecenie Handlarza Cieni z komandorem Shepardem, który posiada dane będące przedmiotem transakcji. Mass Effect: Odkupienie left|125px Jakiś czas po śmierci Sheparda Handlarz Cieni zostaje wynajęty przez Zbieraczy. Ma pozyskać dla nich ciało komandora. Do odebrania ciała od Błękitnych Słońc wysyła swojego osobistego ochroniarza Tazzika. Ucieka on z ciałem mimo przeszkód w postaci Liary i Ferona. Przez zdradę podwójnego agenta Ferona, Handlarz Cieni traci łączność z bazą na Alingonie, gdzie ma odbyć się wymiana ze Zbieraczami. Mimo ostrzeżenia generała Zbieraczy, Liarze udaje się uciec z ciałem komandora, ale zostaje zmuszona zostawić Ferona w rękach Handlarza Cieni. Mass Effect 2 Lair of the Shadow Broker right|280px Dzięki danym zdobytym przez Ferona w bazie na planecie Alingon, Liara zaczyna być dla Handlarza Cieni zagrożeniem. W roku 2185 wysyła on swoją agentkę Nyxeris aby ta zabiła Liarę. Dzięki pomocy komandora Sheparda agentka zostaje zdemaskowana i ginie podczas walki z Liarą. Wiedząc o niebezpieczeństwie, jakim były informacje, które Liara dostała od Cerberusa za pośrednictwem komandora, Handlarz Cieni wysyła kolejną agentkę, która ma definitywnie załatwić jej sprawę. Misja agentki kończy się niepowodzeniem, a Liara i komandor Shepard zdobywają informacje o miejscu pobytu Handlarza Cieni. Po dotarciu do niego dochodzi do starcia, w którym giną wszyscy obecni w niej najemnicy. Na końcu docierają do biura, w którym dochodzi do konfrontacji Liary i komandora Sheparda z Handlarzem Cieni, w wyniku której zostaje on zabity. Po tym Liara decyduje się zostać Handlarzem Cieni i przejmuje organizację. Po zbadaniu banku danych dowiadują się, że poprzedni Handlarz Cieni pochodził z rasy yahgów. Został on uprowadzony około 2125 roku, ze swojej ojczystej planety w celach badawczych na zlecenie oryginalnego Handlarza Cieni. Dzięki swojej nadprzeciętnej inteligencji szybko się uczy i adaptuje do nowych warunków. Po jakimś czasie zabija Agenta Kechlu i przejmuje jego tożsamość. Jako agent dość szybko staje się zagrożeniem dla Handlarza Cieni, który każe go zlikwidować. Mimo ostrzeżeń, „Agent Kechlu” jest szybszy i zabija swojego szefa stając się tym samym Handlarzem Cieni. Dzięki temu, że prawie nikt nie wiedział jak wygląda i kim był prawdziwy Handlarz Cieni, podmiana nie wychodzi na jaw. Dodatkowe dane pobrane z bazy głównej Handlarza Cieni: Główny artykuł: Akta Handlarza Cieni/Handlarz Cieni Znani współpracownicy *Agenci **Brooks **Barla Von **Nyxeris **Tazzik **Tela Vasir **Niezidentyfikowany agent **Wilson *Byli agenci **Feron **Pięść *Najemnicy **Błękitne Słońca **Urdnot Wrex **Zaeed Massani de:Shadow Broker en:Shadow Broker es:Corredor Sombrío ru:Серый посредник uk:Тіньовий Брокер Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Odkupienie) Kategoria:Handlarz Cieni Kategoria:Yahgowie